


Shivers

by HPFangirl71



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm brings Oliver and Felicity together at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> My first time writing this fandom. I wasn't even going to but my muse was inspired by the prompt. Prompt was left over at Live Journal for the group Comment_fic by Scripps. Story is unbeta'd and written rather quickly so I apologize for any mistakes. <3

**Shivers by HPFangirl71**

Their bodies are soaked to the skin by the time they arrive at the empty club. It’ll be hours before they open and luckily Oliver keeps some extra clothes here for emergencies. He pulls Felicity by the hand into the back office. Felicity shivers, unsure if it’s a reaction from the cold rain or Oliver’s warm touch.

It’s the first time they’ve been alone, really alone. Oliver hands her one of his dress shirts to change into. Felicity can feel the blush crawling up her face as she realizes he means for her to undress here in the cramped office space. Oliver has already pulled his own wet tee from his body. Water droplets fall rapidly down his scarred chest and again Felicity shivers, only this time she knows it’s not because she’s cold.

Oliver leaves for a moment and Felicity takes the opportunity to shed her rain soaked sweater off. She leaves on her bra and panties, slipping Oliver’s shirt on over the lacy underthings. She feels practically naked even though the shirt goes down to the middle of her thighs. She rolls the sleeves up a bit to get a better fit just as Oliver comes back with a handful of towels from the bar.

“I know they aren’t much but hopefully they’ll help.”

Felicity takes one of the tiny towels and brings it up to the mass of curls that adorn her blonde head. Her hair has been drenched by the rain and she’s not sure she’ll ever get it dry. She feels Oliver come up behind her, a towel in hand as he tries to help. His nearness makes her shiver again and Oliver takes it to mean she’s cold. He wraps one of the miniscule towels around her shoulders, pressing down, trying to rub some warmth into her body.

Felicity can feel Oliver’s breath upon the back of her neck and it sends a tingle of want shooting down her spine. Oliver is rubbing her arms, shoulders, and hair vigorously with the towels until suddenly he stops. His hands are on her back but their all of a sudden gentle, soft… almost caressing. Felicity finds herself leaning into his touch and then feels Oliver’s lips pressing into the crook of her neck.

She almost can’t believe this is happening. She’s wanted Oliver since the very first day he came to her with his mysterious requests and bogus stories. She turns around, their faces now barely inches from one another. Oliver reaches out to tilt her chin upward as his lips seek to capture her own. At first the kiss is timid, their mouths barely touching but then Oliver prods her mouth open with the tip of his tongue and Felicity is mindless to stop him. 

She wants this, wants it more than anything. As Oliver’s hands graze down the silk shirt she’s wearing, her own come up to wrap around his neck. Felicity sighs into the next kiss and she feels Oliver’s grin as he kisses down her throat. His nose grazes across her collarbone and Felicity lets out a wanton moan that says more than any words ever could. Oliver makes quick work of her buttons but he doesn’t remove the shirt from her body. Instead, his hands grasp her hips and he pushes her up on the desk. Felicity leans back and allows Oliver to press his face in between her breasts, he kisses and sucks at the spot before reaching down to remove her panties. 

Felicity is nervous yet she doesn’t want this to stop. She can hear the pounding of thunder in her head but it isn’t from outside. No, the sound is coming from within; her own heartbeat pounding so loudly she’s surprised Oliver can’t hear it. Oliver fumbles awkwardly with the jeans he’s just put on, pulling them open so he can release his cock. His kisses leave her breathless when he pushes himself inside of her. It’s never felt this right with anyone else. Oliver’s thrusts are shallow but steady and it isn’t long before Felicity feels that crescendo of pleasure washing over her. Oliver’s release is quick to follow and he falls breathless and panting into her arms.

They’re both shivering now as the aftermath of what’s just happened closes in. Felicity pulls Oliver close, his head settling upon her chest, as they lay sprawled across the desk. His arms encircle her waist and her fingers caress his back in the quiet. Silently they hold on to this moment, neither wanting to break its magic, at least not yet.


End file.
